


Seven

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a take on the seven deadly sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Envy **

 

“What was it like?

 

“The kiss?  Delightful.”

 

Just how much more could Ray’s life suck?  Fraser goes and kisses the card shark with the legs up to her neck, and all Ray gets, (Ray, the skinny, twitchy, ugly Chicago flatfoot, he thought morosely) is playing for air.  Not fair.  But what else can he do?

 

**Wrath**

 

Ray really just wanted to kick Warfield in the head.  Yeah, he said that about all suspects and all bad guys, but this above and beyond.  Fraser might be the most irritating man alive, and naïve, with his ideas of the goodness of humanity and shit, but the thing was, Ray didn’t ever really think anything could rattle Fraser like taking on Warfield did.  Watching Fraser walk away all dejected like gave him this weird feeling in his chest, made his hands shake. 

 

You did not do that to Fraser.

**Sloth**

 

He really ought to get up.  The dogs should be fed, the fire checked, more wood should be cut and carried in.  The thought of throwing back the covers and getting up, however, was distressing, if only because Ray was laying next to him, his bare chest rising and falling with his deep, even breathing, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks, sleeping deeply and more peacefully than he had since they started the quest.  Ray had commented the previous night on, among other things, the fact that he was warm, actually warm for the first time in a long time.  So Fraser thought about pulling back the covers, and how that would perhaps allow for the cold air to interrupt Ray’s sleep, which simply would not do, and decided to stay in bed for just a little while longer.

 

**Lust**

 

Vecchio really shouldn’t be allowed to do that.  Usually he was all buttoned up, tie in place.  Not like today, when he’s thrown his tie over the back of the chair, and he’s leaning to look at the computer screen, the top buttons of his crisp shirt undone, gold cross dangling, almost within reach of Ray.  Really, he could just suck it into his mouth, all slow-like, work his way up to Vecchio’s long neck….

 

….look at something else, look at something else, look at something else, away from Vecchio’s neck.  Look at the chair.  The chair with the tie.  Really, it would be easy for Ray to grab the tie, bind Vecchio’s wrists, push him down into the chair, straddle him, lean down, tongue Vecchio’s cross as Vecchio moaned and tilted his head back so Ray could lick a long line up his even longer neck…

 

…look at something else, look at something else….

**Pride**

 

Ray Vecchio is a proud man, proud of his family, proud of his heritage, his job, his marriages (maybe not so much that they had both failed, but hey, both his ex-wives were amazing, strong women), and his car.  His father hadn’t left him much to be proud of, after all. 

These days, Ray is proud of Kowalski, partly because, much like Ray, he has great taste in cars and women, but mostly because he’s a brilliant detective and a hell of a lot braver than Ray has ever been.  Kowalski himself doesn’t exactly know it yet, having an inferiority complex the size of Lake Michigan, but Ray is trying very hard to figure out a way to show him.

**Greed**

 

Monogamy was a desirable goal, and, normally, Fraser thought, an achievable one.  But  how, Fraser wondered, could he possibly be expected to choose between the two of them?  If it were just for himself and his own desires, it would be different.  If the longing that he saw in their eyes was reserved for one another only, he could ignore his own wants.  But Benton Fraser was an observant man, and he knew the way they both looked at him held desires of something more.

 

**Gluttony**

 

Ray was going to hell, he was pretty certain.  But who could really blame him for wanting both of them all the time?  They were both just so damn pretty, and both of them in love with him.  He couldn’t help but fall right in love back.  Ray wanted to take both of his hands and tangle up his fingers in their hair, and stare into both sets of blue eyes, run his hands over smooth, bare skin and taut muscles, fuck both of them senseless and do a whole list of other things and as many as possible of them at the same time.  Really, was that so much to ask for? 

 

 

 


End file.
